Dark Rose Alliance
by FT-RethR
Summary: I AM VERY SORRY TO BRING THE NEW CHAPTER LAST WEEK. I GOT LOADS OF PROJECTS THAT CAME I HAVE THREE DAYS OF PIANO LESSONS. THESE ARE THE REASONS. HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND MY SITUATION. JUST WAIT WHENEVER THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED-MAYBE ON 3RD OR LAST WEEK OF NOVMEBER. -This is my first fanfic for this site. I hope you have fun reading it!-
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Rose Alliance**

**Chapter 1: The Birth of a Dark Rose**

New dark guilds have been created after the seven-year timeskip of the Tenrou Team of Fairy Tail. The three major dark guilds Hell Crown, Skull Myth, and Shadow Mist are not very known, but they are incredibly strong. They only have one mission: To defeat the Light Alliance, especially Fairy Tail. Therefore, they controlled smaller dark guilds, and they created the Dark Rose Alliance.

The guild masters, Bob of Blue Pegasus, Ooba Babasaama of Lamia Scale, and Makarov Dreyar of Fairy Tail were alarmed about the news. Makarov then held a meeting at their guild. "I was informed about the Dark Rose Alliance, and I heard that their members are tough." He said. "We need to reform our alliance." The two masters agreed. "Hmmm, I will add Chelia to the alliance. She will be a great help!" Ooba said while spinning her arms. "I will also add more from my guild." Makarov replied. The next day, Makarov gathered all of the guild's members. "All right! Listen up!" The master yelled. "I will add some of you to the Light Alliance!" The guild members were surprised. "Why would you add more, Third?" Macao asked. "I thought those kids are strong already."

"Because, they cannot face the Dark Rose Alliance without their close friends."

"What? Dark Rose Alliance?"

"The alliance that is composed of the three major dark guilds: Hell Crown, Skull Myth, and Shadow Mist."

"Jeez, what's up with those 'emo' guilds?"

"What!? How did you become a master without knowing who they are?"

"It's not my fault! It's because I hardly read news!"

"Let's just go back to the topic."

The master then explained the three dark guilds. "All right! Listen up, Fairy Tail! It's time to pick some members!" Makarov said. "Come forward, Gajeel Redfox! Elfman, Mirajane & Lisanna Strauss! Levy McGarden! Cana Alberona! Juvia Lockser! Freed Justine! Evergreen! Bickslow! Laxus Dreyar! Finally, Gildarts Clive!" "Woah! That's all of the people of Tenrou Team!" Happy was surprised. "But they really don't want to include cats…" "Gray-sama plus Lyon-sama! Gyaah! This is heaven!" Juvia said, twitching in love. With the other members of Tenrou Team joining Team Natsu and the two guilds, no alliance can beat them!

"So, Fairy Tail added more members to their alliance, eh!" The guild master of Hell Crown, Bliz Flameberge said. Bliz is a teen mage that wears a black coat with a trim of red to orange. The coat has flame designs all over it, having a color same with its trim. It is also surrounded with chains, which Bliz uses for his magic. His shoes have the same design with his coat. "Well then, the game should be more interesting now. Dralzid, contact the two other guilds. Tell them that the game will start tomorrow night." "Yes, as you wish." the guild spy, Dralzid, replied.

_The dark guilds started to prepare for the "game" that will occur. At the same time, the Tenrou Team and the rest of the Light Team gets nervous as time goes by. Will there be a warning sent by Dark Rose Alliance, like the same tragedy that happened to the guild when they faced Phantom Lord?_

_Continued on Chapter 2: That Strange Feeling_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: That Strange Feeling**

"Master Bliz," Dralzid called. "I have accomplished your order."

"Very well." Bliz replied.

"Now, I want you to watch over Fairy Tail, and make sure you will lead them to our place. The guild should be sending"

"As you wish, Master."

Dralzid then sent forth, teleporting from trees to trees quickly. He entered Magnolia wearing a common outfit, because he thought the people will be more curious about him if he will wear a dark robe. "This outfit seems to work." Dralzid whispered.

As Dralzid walks nearer to the guild, Natsu smelled something and said, "I can smell something I haven't smelled before." His guildmates were curious. "What is it, Natsu?" Lucy asked. "I don't know. I'll go where it is coming from. I can sense it's just around here in Magnolia." "Natsu!" Makarov yelled. "I can feel that it's dangerous alone, so bring the Tenrou Team with you! I will just follow up Lamia and Pegasus."

"Okay! Let's go, Tenrou Team!" Natsu said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy replied.

"Natsu! Make sure you won't let anyone lose their strength! Don't come back here without defeating the alliance!" Makarov shouted.

As the Tenrou Team follows the "sense of darkness," the Magic Bomber, Christina together with Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale managed to meet Natsu and the rest. "Eh? That's Christina, right?" Lucy asked. "Oh, yah! They can still catch with us!" Happy was surprised. "MEN!" Ichiya steps at the head of Christina. "Look! It's Ichiya!" Happy said. Erza suddenly fainted. Gray caught her, "Oi! Erza! You okay?" "Y-Yah. I just saw Ichiya." "Oi! Would you like to take a ride with us?" "Why not!?" Gray yelled out. The Tenrou Team went to the ship. "Oi, did somebody of you feel the strange magic?" Natsu asked. "Yes, and I can feel it's strong." Jura replied, and he described it. "The magic that Natsu and I can feel, is, I recognize as a high form of Darkness Magic. We don't know what exactly it is, that's why I will ask a favor. Can anyone volunteer to investigate about this strange magic?" "I will!" Gajeel stepped forward. "Oi, Gajeel! You think you could do that? I should be the one!" Natsu disagrees to Gajeel. "What's your problem, Salamander!?" Gajeel starts to get angry. After many talks, they started fighting each other. "Look at those children!" Gray laughs. Natsu and Gajeel made a bad glare. "Do you want to be beaten up, Ice Pervert!?" Natsu started another argument. "You childbrains…stop or I'll beat all of you!" Erza scolded them. "I will be the one who will decide! Gajeel and Levy! You two will be investigating about the strange magic!" "Y-yes…" Gajeel turned his head down. "You got it, Erza-san! Gajeel-kun! Prepare yourself!" Levy cheerfully said. The two jumped from Christina.

_ The strange magic that they can feel…how strong is it?_

_Continued on Chapter 3: How Unlucky_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unlucky?**

As Gajeel and Levy ran through the end of Magnolia, the other members of Light Team are following them. "Hm. Seems like I caught their attention. It's time to go 'there.'" Dralzit runs away. "Oi! Wait for us!" Gajeel and Levy are following him. As Dralzid runs, his clothes changed into a black robe. "So, he can requip too?" Erza, with the team, scouts at Dralzit.

The Light Team has been following Dralzid for minutes. "I can't last this! Stop over there!" Gajeel used his Dragon Slayer Magic against Dralzid. "Iron Dragon's Club!" He extended his right arm, and he pushed it forward as it turns into a metallic club. But, as Gajeel tries to stun Dralzid with his attack, Dralzid whispered, "How unlucky." Suddenly, Gajeel's right arm twisted. "Graaaaaaaahhh!" Gajeel lied down as he couldn't bare the pain. Everyone was shocked and was worried about him. "Gajeel-kun!" Levy rushed towards him and chanted a Solid Script spell, Heal. But then, instead of being healed, Gajeel suffered more as Levy misspelled Heal, that's why it turned into "Hell" that makes a person suffer twice as the regular pain he usually has. "What happened? I thought I spelled Heal correctly?" Levy is confused. "W-what t-the hell a-are you d-doing!?" Gajeel, as he began to weaken. "I…I'm sorry! I don't know what happened!" Levy said, feeling the guilt. "Gajeel… Levy-chan…" Lucy, being worried.

Dralzid took the opportunity to escape without being seen. "Everyone, unfortunately, we lost sight of that guy" Erza, being disappointed. Levy, together with Pantherlily, carried Gajeel and they brought him to the ship. "We must retreat to our guild to plan again. Let's just thank that he didn't destroy Christina." Erza said.

As the Light Team go to Fairy Tail, Dralzid also returned to Hell Crown. "Pardon me, Master. I haven't fulfilled your order to bring that team to 'that' place." Dralzid bowed down. "It's ok, Dralzid. I really want to test if the Light Team is strong enough to capture you, but it seems like they are still weak." Bliz replied, and he seems to show a smile. "Dralzid, I order you to, once again, get their attention. But this time, you will fight them for real, and don't allow them to go to 'that place' until they defeat you." Dralzid agreed.

When the Light Team finally retreated to Fairy Tail, they let Gajeel rest. "Gajeel, you will rest here until you regain your strength." Erza said that to him. "Um... Can I stay here to help Gajeel to recover quickly?" Levy asked worryingly. "Sure." Erza replied. "For now, I will replace Gajeel and Levy with Alzack and Bisca." It seems that Alzack and Bisca agreed. "We are ready to help, Erza." Bisca said. "The guy that we met uses an incredible Darkness Magic. We don't know what specific magic is that. That is why, we will be adding mo-" Before Erza could finish what she was saying, someone knocked on the door.

"Whoa! Look over there!" Happy was shocked. Who expected this happening!? It's the Crime Sorcière guild! Everyone in Fairy Tail, including the Light Team was surprised. "Juvia-chan! Nice to meet you again!" Meredy waved at Juvia. "Meredy-chan! Juvia is also happy to see you!" Juvia waved back at Meredy. "We heard about your mission, Erza." Jellal said, smiling because he saw Erza again. "We are here because we want to help you." Ultear looks at Gray and the both of them grinned. "Does that mean…" Erza seems to be excited of what they want to say. "That's right, Erza. We want to be a part of Light Team." Jellal replied with joy.

_The members of the Light Team can't believe it! Another strong guild wants to join the team! The good thing is, Dralzit, and the Dark Rose Alliance is late for the news! Will it be this time that the Light Team will get lucky?_

_To be continued on Chapter 4: Time vs. Misfortune._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Time vs. Misfortune**

Ultear called the Light Team. "Listen up, everyone. If you would like, I will upgrade your extra 'container' so that you will be able to use Second Origin. In that way you will gain more power. But, stay strong, though. It might hurt at the start."

The team was excited about it! However, it seems like the Light Team, excluding the S-Class Mages and Jura, were very hurt. "T-This is… a M-manly thing!" Elfman pretended that he is not hurt. "I…a-agree…t-to the…m-manly g-guy! M-Meeeeeen!" Ichiya also shows toughness. Everyone screamed in pain. "Look at them, Charle! They are like worms crawling and rolling in pain!" Happy said to get Charle's notice. "Whatever." Charle replied, and she turned her head sideward. It seems like the mages with a higher rank can stay normal than the others.

After the painful experience, the Light Team went and rode Christina. But before they can ride the ship, it started to emit black smokes. Natsu sniffed around and asked,

"What's the problem of this ship, Perfume Guy?"  
"What do you mean?" Ichiya also sniffed around.  
"You're right, Dragon Wizard. I can smell a parfum of misfortune." He said.  
"Wait a minute, are we crashing?" Natsu and the others panicked.  
"Gyaaahh! What will we do?" Lucy panics.  
"Don't worry. I will be the one fixing this ship." Ultear helped out. She used her Time of Arc to repair the whole ship. Before they can land, Ultear manages to fix it.  
Lucy sighed. "Thank goodness. That was close!"

They left out of the ship, and they saw Dralzid standing in front of them.

"Wait a minute, this guy, he's here again?" Natsu was really frustrated.  
"I am here for my true mission: I want to see if all of you are strong enough to face Dark Rose Alliance." Dralzid made a scary smile.  
"What do you want to do in your life?" Natsu said.  
"I have no time for persons like you." Dralzid acts godly.  
"You…" Natsu started to get angry. Erza prevented Natsu to get close to Dralzid, and she said,  
"Natsu, you cannot face him yet. Your magic is still weak, compared to his. We have a stronger member to fight against that guy. Ultear, I will be asking you if you want to fight against him."  
"I would really love to. I can feel that this guy has a lot of magical power stored in his body. Perhaps, I am finding someone who can fight me for real. So, leave this guy to me, and all of you can go now." Ultear said.  
Dralzid disagreed, "As if I would allow them to escape."

Dralzid created a huge force field around their place. He said, "I told you earlier that I will fight all of you before you can pass."

The force field suddenly disappeared like nothing was created. "I'm the one who will fight you." Ultear walks towards Dralzit.  
"If you want a real fight, go and face me."  
"Hm. Sure, I will let your allies pass." Dralzid replied.

The Light Team went back to the ship and they flew away from Dralzid and Ultear.

"I know you are the one who dispelled the force field I created." Dralzid said.  
"You're right about it. I am the one who did that. It just tells you that my new Time of Arc can now control the time your magic was created or the time it will vanish. Also, when Erza told me about what happened yesterday, I figured out what magic you are using. Jinx Magic, isn't it?" Ultear smiled as she can understand more the happenings.  
"Nice intellect, woman. Because of what you said, I remembered to introduce myself. I am Dralzid, the guild spy of Hell Crown. As you said earlier, I use Jinx Magic. That's why, people call me 'Dralzid the Jinx'."  
"Dralzid the Jinx… you might be new to a dark guild. Let me introduce myself. I'm Ultear Milkovich of Crime Sorcière. You might have heard about my name before, because I am a former member of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory."  
"I bet you're strong. This will be a good fight. Let's start now!"

And so they began to fight each other. Ultear attacked first. She rushed towards Dralzid and showed off her orb. When she touched it, the orb glowed with a color of purple. She pushed the orb to Dralzid's stomach, but before the orb can reach Dralzid, it broke, thus missing the attack.

"I told you, Ultear. You have no chance of defeating me." Dralzid said.  
"For your information, I set that for a warm-up. Looks like you have a lot of power stored in your body." Ultear jumped away and returned the orb to its original form.  
"You might be shaking in fear right now."  
"And who told you that? Let's make this fight more serious." Ultear cried, "Take this! Luminous Minutes!" she threw her orb above Dralzid. The orb began to divide itself into many copies in midair, and altogether, all of them fell at Dralzid. But again, he just used his Jinx Magic to repel her attack. Ultear said in her mind, "This guy's really serious. He's no joke! I can't even move him with my attacks. But I wonder, this guy is always on defense—he's just waiting for me to rush to him. I haven't thought that this would be tough."

"I don't know but, I feel uncomfortable with that guy's magic." Meredy thought in her mind.

_Ultear seems to have trouble fighting Dralzid. What will be Ultear's plan? What would be the outcome of the battle? What is this strange feeling of Meredy?_

_Continued on the next chapter_


End file.
